


Only In His Sleep

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza gives Roy a naked back rub...or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In His Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Only In His Sleep  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Series: Either  
> Characters/Pairings: Roy/Riza  
> Word Count: 469  
> Prompt 248: Daydreams  
> Rating: T/M  
> Summary: Riza gives Roy a naked back rub...or so he thinks.

Smooth hands trailed up and down his naked spine, the skin soft as silk as fingers worked carefully over his tense muscles. He sighed, letting his chest deflate as he pressed his face into the mattress beneath him. His eyes were closed, but he could still see her in his mind, her pale yellow hair golden in the lamplight, lips pink and thoroughly kissed.

Her breathing was shallow, soothing, like the waves of the ocean hitting against the shore miles away. He wondered briefly if she’d ever been; perhaps he could take her one day.

She shifted atop him, rubbing herself teasingly against his lower back as her fingers continued to dig into him, sending warmth up and through his body.

“Colonel…” she whispered, her mouth close to his ear now. Her voice sounded as it usually did, yet it also held a more pronounced hint of seduction, of mystery…of sex. He grinned against the sheets, licking his bottom lip to remind himself of how she tasted.

“Yes…?” 

“Wake up.”

He frowned. Was it time already? Was she kicking him out? 

“Huh—”

“Colonel. Wake up.” This time her voice was stern, and the hands moving against his back were suddenly gone. It was like the room had gone grey, more real, like she had turned the knob from lukewarm to cold. He wondered where his shirt was, or for that matter, his pants…

The explosion of a bullet whirling past his head made his eyes shoot open; he sat up, looking around in a frenzied half-awake state.

“Wha—what’s going on? Lieutenant!” He spun his head around just in time to see her holster her gun, a none-too-pleased look on her face. She frowned at him.

“Sir, you were slacking off on your paperwork again.”

Fully conscious and aware now, Roy looked around and dropped his shoulders in dismay. Sure enough, there on his desk laid several stacks of unfinished paperwork waiting to be reviewed and signed. He had been there, what—five hours or so? And then he had been daydreaming about Riza…

He sat down quickly and shoved his chair close to the desk. Slipping on his mask of indifference, Roy gave her his best ‘I-wasn’t-doing-anything-wrong’ expression, to which she simply rolled her eyes and turned for the door. Upon reaching it, she placed her hand on the knob and looked back at him.

“Oh, and before I forget…No, I have not been to the beach.”

Confused, it only took Roy a moment to figure out what the hell she was talking about before a wave of embarrassment washed through him. She closed the door with an evil smirk, and Roy decided that from now on, he was getting a full eight hours of sleep every single night.


End file.
